Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days
by KH-Freak-O-Zoid
Summary: An extended version of what happened during Roxas' life.  One chapter for every day of his life.


A/N: GASP! She's back! I know it's been a while...been busy with a lot of personal stuff. I could sit here and make excuses or I could just let you read...if you care about what's been coming on, send me a message. Or don't. I don't care. haha Reviews are like candy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH. There.

* * *

><p>A young boy with blonde hair stood stiffly and silently at the gate guarding the mansion in the heart of Twilight Town. He stared at his feet, hardly aware enough of the strange world around him to do anything else. A multitude of sounds swirled through his ears. The chirping of birds in the forest, the light summer breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees...<p>

The wind seemed to be getting closer, swirling nearby. The boy lifted his head an inch, seeing a twist of dark clouds appear in the ground in front of him. The darkness steadily grew larger and a figure stepped through. The figure was clad in a long black robe with a hood consealing his face, not a single inch of skin exposed.

The figure approached the boy slowly, almost cautiously, as if not to frighten him. He spoke in a calm, deep voice. "You seek answers." The boy did not look his companion in the face. He continued to stare at the ground, only vaguely aware of the words being spoken to him.  
>The cloaked man lifted a hand slowly, and the boy looked up. A four-letter word appeared before his face in large letters. 'S-Sora...,' the boy struggled in thought.<p>

"I can give you purpose," said the man, and the letters began to swirl around the boy's head, making him a bit dizzy. After a moment, the man seemed to will the letters to stop swirling. They appeared in front of the boy's face once more, scrambled in order. The boy noticed a large "X" in the middle of the original letters.

"...Roxas," the boy said, uttering his first word in a raspy voice. He slowly lifted his head to look at the man. Through glazed eyes, he could barely make out the facial features of the figure behind the shadows of the dark cloak. He noticed the amber eyes staring back at him.

"That is right-the new you," he said in his deep voice.

The boy, newly named Roxas, heard the swirling wind again. He noticed another black cloud appear behind the mysterious man. Another figure clad in an identical black cloak stepped out.

"Axel," the man said to the new figure, seeming to know who had arrived without even turning around. "Take him. Provide him with the knowledge of those who wear the coat. He will don it soon enough."

The second figure removed the hood from his head, revealing his face. The man's appearance startled Roxas, making him jump internally. The man had long, spiky hair, the color of a flame. His skin was creamy white with two purple markings on his cheeks, directly under his eyes. They resembled upside down teardrops. His facial features were sharp and angular. He had a long chin that ended in a point and defined cheekbones. His eyebrows were short; half the length of the average man. His nose was small, but also angular, and his lips were slender, yet somehow full. But his eyes were the most startling of all. They were narrow, with a purple lining on the underside of his lid, the color matching the tattoos under his eyes. His lashes were long and full, kissing his cheeks every time he blinked. And his eyes were a striking green in color, putting the color of the lush grass around them to shame.

The breathtaking man, apparently named Axel, made eye contact with Roxas for a moment and he gave him a slight smirk. "Sure thing, boss man," Axel said in reply to the other mysterious man. Axel's voice was fitting to his appearance. Everything about him just screamed, 'fire,' and his voice was no difference. It was a bit nasal, but not in an annoying way. It was appealing. It suited him.

Axel began to walk away, heading into the forest just outside the gates of the mansion. Roxas' eyes unconsiously followed him, although his feet kept their place. Axel glanced over his shoulder and stopped, seeing that he was not being followed. "Uh, you coming along okay there, shorty?" he addressed Roxas in his odd voice. It slowly registered in Roxas' mind that Axel was talking to him. 'But I thought my name was Roxas...?'

Roxas took a cautious step forward, as if he was afraid he would fall if he moved to quickly. He steadily made his way over to Axel, following in his footsteps. All the while, his eyes never left the ground, never making eye contact with Axel or the other cloaked figure.

"Axel," the unidentified deep voice addressed the redheaded man again. Axel looked up at the cloaked figure. "Be sure to watch him carefully. You know our kind are at an unstable phase in our first day. And he will be particularly difficult. He is unique. Be cautious."

"Uh...sure thing," Axel responded, not quite understanding what was so special about the boy. 'I don't see what the big deal is. The kid's, what, fourteen? Skinny as a rail, too. Can't be much of a fighter...,' he thought. The cloaked figure stepped into the swirling black clouds once more and disappeared from the gates. Axel turned around to continue on, but saw no sign of Roxas. "Roxas?" Axel called, looking from side to side. Squinting his eyes, he made out a short, wobbly figure making his way nearly-blindly through the forest. He sighed and walked hurriedly after the boy. "Slow down there, champ, you're gonna hurt yourself," he said, catching up to Roxas.

Roxas followed at his side, still not making furthur eye contact with Axel. Axel guided him through the dark forest and lead him through a hole in the wall of the town, leading them into the Tram Common. Roxas carefully went through the hole, trying not to bump his head. Axel looked at the boy, who was still looking at his shoes with a glazed look in his eyes. Silence had fallen over the two and Axel ran a hand through his red spikes, awkwardly. He looked around the town and something caught his eye. He let out a small smile. "Wait here. Try not to get kidnapped," he instructed Roxas. Roxas didn't look up, nor did he allow any sign that he'd heard Axel, although he did what he was told and stood steadily in place.

Axel approached the small shop and the elderly lady working there smiled kindly at him. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi," Axel said. He looked at the menu. "You got any special goin' on?" he asked the woman.

"Oh, yes," she responded warmly. "Try this. Our most popular flavor. This week it's two for the price of one." Axel took the ice cream bars in his hand. 'Sea salt? That's their most popular flavor? Yech, doesn't sound very good...oh well. He probbaly would know the difference. And it saves me some extra cash, so...'

"I'll take them," Axel said. The elderly woman smiled at him, her eyes wrinkling.

"Splendid. That will be ten munny. Have a wonderful day, dear!" Axel handed her the munny and nodded at her in thanks. Axel looked over to the spot where he had left Roxas. Sure enough, the boy was still standing there, still as a statue. Though he seemed to be looking at something now. Axel followed his eyes to a group of kids, around his age. The first was a lanky boy with slight muscle to his skinny arms. He had sandy blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes and was wearing camoflauge pants. He was giving a noogie to the second boy; a chubbier boy with an odd hairstyle held up with a headband. The third was a girl, who was staring at them both disapprovingly. Yet she couldn't help but giggle at the two boys play-fighting. Her brown hair fell like a wayerfall just over her shoulders.

Axel returned to Roxas and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He must have startled him a bit, because Roxas jumped slightly. "Come on," he said to the boy, and motioned with his head for him to follow him. Axel led Roxas up a hill and towards a train station. The two young men walked in silence as Axel led him up the stairs of the building, finally reaching the top. He opened the door and the two of them were nearly blinded by the sunlight. When their eyes adjusted, Axel stared out over the roof of the train station at the top of the Twilight Town clocktower, looking out to the breathtaking sunset that the town was famous for. Roxas seemed to be in a trance at the sight. "Watch you step," Axel said, sitting on the edge of the tower, letting his feet dangle over. Roxas paused a moment, but then did the same.

Axel handed Roxas one of the blue ice cream bars. "Here. I don't know how it tastes, but...," he trailed off. Roxas took the ice cream out of his hand and stared at it a moment. He lifted it to his face and appeared to sniff it before taking a small nibble. A moment later, he took a larger bite, appearing to enjoy the taste. Axel looked at him oddly. 'Is this thing really that good?' He looked at the ice cream bar still in his own hand and made a face, still not convinced that salty ice cream could possibly taste very good. Nevertheless, he lifted the bar to his face and took a small bite, deliberating over the taste. 'Hmm...not bad, I guess,' he thought to himself.

"Anyway," Axel said, the somewhat awkward silence bothering him again. "I'm supposed to be showing you the ropes, but that can really wait 'til tomorrow." Roxas didn't respond. "I mean, not like you're gonna be able to comprehend much today anyways, right?" Roxas looked at him from the corner of his eye for a moment, but still said nothing.

Axel gave him an odd look. 'Geez, not much of a conversationalist, is he...,' he thought. "I'm sure the bossman will have Vexen or someone properly teach you everything you need to know anyway. Don't you worry," he said, nudging the boy playfully with his elbow. Roxas jumped a little at the unexpected contact. "You sure are a jumpy little guy," Axel chuckled. "Try not to fall of the tower."

Axel finished the last of his ice cream, deciding he liked the flavor, and stood up. Roxas was only half-done with his ice cream and it was beginning to melt down the stick. "You about done there, chatterbox?" Roxas looked up at him and Axel realized for the first time how blue the boy's eyes were. They were a striking blue; bright as the sky, yet they had a dull glaze to them. Roxas broke the ice contact to look down at his ice cream. His lifted the stick a little, but the melting treat slid off the stick, falling to the ground below. "I'll take that as a yes," Axel said, with a small smile. Roxas just stared at the spot on the ground far below where his ice cream had fallen. "Don't even think about trying to get that back. Come on." Axel opened a portal. Roxas seemed to recognize the swirling black clouds and Axel placed a hand on the boy's back, guiding him into the portal.

Suddenly, the pair was in a large, roomy area with couches and chairs scattered around the room. Several others black-clad figures were also present. They all seemed to be staring at Roxas. "I'll show you to your room," Axel said to the boy, paying no ind to the other figures throughout the room. They all quickly lost interest with the subject anyway.

Axel led Roxas down a long hallway. He stopped at the very end, opening the last door on the right. "This is where you'll be staying," he said, revealing a small room. The room was nearly empty, save for a twin-sized bed, a chest at the foot of the foot of the bed, and a desk by the window. There was a cloak lying on the small bed, indenticle to the one Axel was wearing, only smaller. "That's what you'll be wearing. Like the rest of us," Axel said, gestering to said cloak. "It protects you." Roxas looked at him questioningly. "It's hard to explain. Just trust me." For whatever reason, Roxas did and walked over to the bed, picking up the cloak. Axel cleared his throat. "Well, I'll give you a minute to get changed." Axel left the boy alone and waited outside the door. 'Kid probably doesn't even know how to get dressed by himself,' Axel thought to himself.

After about five minutes, he tapped on the door again. "You decent?" Axel opened the door and peeked inside, almost surprised at the sight of Roxas clad in the dark cloak, nearly identical to his own. "Okay. Good," he said. "Follow me." Roxas obeyed and followed Axel to another room, deep inside the large building he was in. Apparently called The Castle That Never Was, Axel explained that this was his new home. Roxas tried to register as much as he possibly could.

Axel led Roxas intoa wide, open room. It was white all over with many tall thrones in a circle around the room. The tallest throne in the middle had a familiar figure seated upon it. Roxas vaguely recognized the amber eyes of the mysterious figure he first met. Only now his hood was down, revealing his clear, tan skin and long, silver hair. He rested his face in the palm of his hand and his eyes followed Roxas with a bored, yet slightly interested expression.

Roxas approached the tall throne, his eyes on the ground. He could sense Axel following close behind. Roxas stopped at the base of the throne and looked up at the man sitting upon it. The man smiled slightly at him.

"Welcome to Organization XIII."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I FINALLY got started on this. I started something similar to this a long time ago, but I wasn't happy with it. So I started over. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing it. I like it much better this time around and think the det...ail in it is much more intricate. Writing Xemnas' speech is quite time-consuming though. He uses too many big words. haha I found myself laughing at Roxas dropping the ice cream too. I found it funny for some reason. I felt like he was about to cry. In his short life, that was probably the most tragic thing to ever happen to him yet. haha! Anyway, this point of view was third person, however I'd like to start writing from first person. If you have a preference of who's point of view I should write from next, please let me know! And let me know what you think of it so far! Thanks! :)


End file.
